The last battle
by 27haruhichan
Summary: A war have destroyed all Johto region and a young man has no memories about his past. Still, some Pokemon decided to help him and he will help them too, no just to recover that memories. They have the mission to stop Team Rocket and the war, they will survive? (Uncensored version of the Deviantart one)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well, like I said in my Deviantart page, I'm publishing this nuzlocke in this page apart and without Censure :D (GORE). Well... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>What is this?:<strong>

-Ugh…- a male voice was complaining, he felt all his body like he was been hit by a bat several times –Fuck… I c… I can't feel anything…- he opened his eyes slowly and he just saw dark clouds on the sky, he rose a little and notices he was on a little, clear way with destroyed houses –The actual shit?- he asked shocked.

The young man stood up, he has black hair, golden eyes, wearing a gray shirt and blue pants. –Ouch! It still hurts, what the hell?- he looked his left arm and saw a deep injury and it was still bleeding –Wonderful…- he sighed and tried to walk a bit before heard something…

A girly's cry…

He walked to the place of that sound and saw, in some rubbles and saw a little yellow-green thing letting go some tears on a green creature with a leaf on the head –Are you okay?- the young asked and the yellow thing screamed in fear.

-Eep!- she hidden behind some rocks, but the man took them out and looked at her –W-what do you want?- she asked with obviously fear in her voice.

-Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you…- said the man getting close –What happened?-

-I-I just remember some blue and white explosions and when I saw again, Lyra was dead…- said the creature pointing to her friend lying on the floor.

He just looked at her –Do you have a name?- he asked, in a try to calm her down –I'm Tobias…-

She doubted a bit before answer –Mmm… I'm Kaoru from the Cyndaquil's species…-

Tobias smiled a bit after saw Kaoru more relaxed until –UGH! Oh shit, oh shit…- he grabbed his left arm in pain.

-Are you okay?- asked Kaoru with her little hands on the mouth –We need some place with bandages…-

-Maybe we have to…- Tobias said starting to walk with Kaoru to a place not so destroyed.

~A couple of minutes later~

-Okay…- said Tobias with a white cloth on the injury –Apart of the explosion, do you remember something else?- he asked to the Cyndaquil.

-I told you, I just saw an explosion- said Kaoru –I was almost all my life inside a Poke ball…-

Tobias sighed –Is okay…- he said with a little smile when his head started to hurt a bit –Uh?- the pain got stronger –Ugh!-

-Tobias!- said Kaoru worried when Tobias fallen into the floor –Tobias, what's wrong!?- she shouted.

-_Ejem~_- a female voice cleared the tension. Kaoru looked at the origin and saw, in a tree, a purple mouse with a little kimono –You will have nothing if you keep worrying like that…- the mouse said.

-Who are you?-

The mouse jumped to the place where Kaoru and Tobias were –Miyako Masada at your service and I got the perfect thing for your friend- she took from her kimono a little bottle with a blue liquid –This is made with Oran and Persim berries, it have to work…- she made Tobias drink the liquid carefully –There…-

The two girls waited until Tobias got up with a difficult breath before shout –PENNY!- with a broken voice.

-The hell is wrong with you?- said Miyako smiling in a

funny

way –Anyway, I think I you have to thank m….-

-Penny…- Tobias said in low voice, interrupting Miyako –Have you seen a little girl with gray hair?! Have You!?-

Kaoru flinched –I have lived in my Poke ball! I swear!- she said scared.

Miyako just got closer and punched Tobias's face –Shut up, you asshole, I have just saved you from a death of brain's trauma and you are shouting to two ladies?- she sighed –Man, you are terrible with girls…-

Tobias grunted by the comment –So…- Miyako said –Who is this Penny you are talking?-

Tobias put his hand on his head –I can just remember her name and some of her look, but… nothing else… I don't know why, but I have to find her, I have to se her- he said.

-Weird…- Miyako raised an eyebrow –Luckily for you, I know the perfect Pokemon who knows a lot about that kind of estrange memories-

-You do?- asked Tobias and Kaoru.

-Sure, he doesn't like his real name, so it's called Suffer- Miyako said –I can take you two with him and solve the problem…-

-I still don't know how this is going to answer my first question, what happened here?- Tobias said confused.

Miyako just sighed –Suffer will give you the answer in Violet city….- she said before smile –Well, what are we waiting for?-

Kaoru looked at the human –Are you sure you want to go? You don't look so good…- she said.

-It's okay Kaoru, I'm fine…- said Tobias before see some Poke balls and a Pokedex, he took them and said –Let's go…- Kaoru and Miyako nodded before start walking.

**"Kaoru" the Cyndaquil and "Miyako" the Ratatta joined the team  
>Ability(ies): Blaze, Run away<br>Nature(s): Gentle-Somewhat of a clown, Relaxed-Takes plenty of siestas**

**Captures: 2  
>Badges: 0<br>Deaths: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, it's pretty short, but I promise to make some better chapters and... well, I'm not good at making disclaimers or shit like that, also is the first time I publish an English fanfic here. Hope you enjoy it<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oh yeah man! Here is when things got juicy! I don't own Pokemon (SHIT!)**

**P.D: From now, the Pokemon's dialogues are in black caracters (I don't know how to write it in English)**

* * *

><p>Why the war:<p>

The way to Violet city was kinda creepy, the only thing Tobias and Kaoru were seeing was, blood… corpses… destruction…

-**All of this happened in the war against the Team Rocket…**- said Miyako without expression while a Zubat with long fangs and a Wooper with a pink scarf in the tail was looking close to them -**I just can't believe all of this...-** she got in mind all the horror screams she heard in that time, making her shake a bit.

Tobias winked before say –We have already saw you two…- he turned to the two Pokemon behind him, who looked surprised.

The Zubat grunted in angry while the Wooper just smiled in a childish way while saying –**Woopah!**-. The Zubat just made a "Facewing" with a sigh.

**"Lucifer" the Zubat and "Cupcake" the Wooper joined the team  
>Abilities: Inner focus, Damp<br>Natures: Mild-Hates to lose, Naive-Loves to eat**

-And Miyako…- Tobias looked at the Ratatta –What is that thing of a war?- he asked with curiosity.

Miyako sighed –**I told you, Suffer will explain everything…**- she said without stop walking.

-**But it doesn't help if you start to spit up some information…**- said Kaoru getting close to Miyako –**It's logical…**-

-**Haha! Don't know keep secrets!**- said Cupcake laughing while moving her tail.

-**Cupcake, please shut up…**- said Lucifer flying with a "I don't care"'s face –**By the way, Miyako, if you don't want we know until meet that Suffer guy, at least you can tell us who is he exactly, can't you?**-

The Ratatta doubted a bit before said –**He is a childhood friend, a Ratatta from the Bellsprout tower…**- she was explaining while a smile was forming on her face – **He was a scared boy, but he always knew what to do in critical situations and he descends from a family who can read the past and some of the future…**-

-**That's really nice to hear Miyako**- said Kaoru with a smile -**And sort of nice...**- mumbled.

-I agree…- said Tobias before feel something colliding with his leg with a squeashy sound –Uh?- he looked down and he saw a purple thing –What in the hell?-.

He took the thing and he notices how that thing had a familiar form and a horrible smell. The smell was totally, blood, Tobias shouted in disgust when he saw falling red, large thing –Skin! Ratatta's skin!- he looked in front -Oh my God. What the shit?!-

-**W-what?!**- Miyako and Kaoru shouted in fear before turns and notice Violet city…

Or the leftovers of Violet city…

The whole city was destroyed, the houses and buildings were hitting until nothing, some places were still on fire, there were so many Pokemon's corpses in little oceans of blood, most of all, Ratattas, Bellsprouts and Pidgeys. Some of them were still with the organs like bowels, hearts, brains with flies and ants around, etc.

-**W-waaaa!**- Cupcake was now crying for the scary place –**Cupcake doesn't like this!**-

Tobias took the little Wooper while Miyako was breathing too fast before start to run –**No way, no way, no way, no way!**- said Miyako without stop running to the debris of a tower –**Suffer!**- tears started to go out of her eyes.

-Miyako!- Tobias started to run behind Miyako with the rest of the Pokemon team.

~Bellsprout tower~

Miyako arrived to some debris while inhaling the air –**Suffer! Suffer!**- she was calling her friend and searching his smell. She keep searching in the place until she notices some rocks on top of a purple tail with a black bell on the tip. Miyako gasped –**Suffer!**- she tried to move the rocks with all her strength, making some scratched on her paws.

The others arrived too and after saw how Miyako was doing her best to move the rocks, they started to help her with all the ways as possible until…

After move the last rock, Miyako saw how her friend, Suffer, was with several injuries in a blood's puddle, with that horrible smell, a sharpen rock across the stomach and the body was cold like snow –**N-no…**- Miyako said with her face full of tears and her paws on her face, she put one of them on Suffer's face… while a purple gas was forming behind her.

-**M-M-M-M-M…**- Kaoru tried to say something to Miyako, but for the fear, she just passed away on her back. Tobias was just mute like Lucifer and Cupcake with almost no breath.

-_**P**__**lease don't cry…**_- they heard a male voice from the purple gas. Miyako turned and saw that gas was really a Pokemon with ghost form and some fangs –**Hi friend…**-

-Friend?- asked Lucifer in low voice.

-Don't talk to me, I'm still shocked…- said Tobias winking a bit.

Miyako, still crying, got close to the Pokemon and noticed something, something only she can saw –**S-Suffer… Is that you?**- she tried to put her paws on Suffer's new face, but that ones just trespassed it.

-**Yes, I am…**- said Suffer twisting his mouth and trying to smile.

-**What did I miss?-** asked Kaoru standing again with her hand on the head.

Tobias, Lucifer and Cupcake just pointed to Miyako and Suffer. When Kaoru looked at the scene, she got pale and almost falling again.

The Ratatta sniffed –**What happened to you? I though the Bellsprout tower cannot be destroyed…**- she said.

-**It was, but…**- Suffer sighed –**The team rocket came the last night with a white and giant thing and shot to the tower. That attack cannot be resisted and all the tower was destroyed, so many of us could not escape in time…**-.

-**And, why are you a Gastly now?**- this time the ask came from Kaoru –**I though the dead Pokemon cannot become Gastlys**-

Suffer looked at the Cyndaquil –**Are they your friends?**- Miyako nodded and Suffer said –**You'll see, they are exceptions about which Pokemon becomes a Ghost Pokemon and which not. Some Monks Pokemon like me becomes Gastly, the totally pure ones are Misdreavus. But I'm not very sure which ones become Litwicks, Yamasks, Drifloons and others…**-

-Interesting…- said Tobias –But we came here for something…-

-**Right…**- Miyako said –**Suffer, do you still having your powers?**- the Gastly nodded and Miyako continued –**This one recently had some "visions" about a girl called Penny, but he doesn't know how was she or why is important to him**-

-**And you want I make a look on his memories and search her?**- asked Suffer like if he already knows what to do.

-**Yes…**- said Miyako without more explanation.

~Some minutes later~

Suffer was in front on Tobias while he was sat on the floor and the others was watching –**Okay… just stay still a few moments…**- he closed his eyes and concentrated, Tobias did the same.

-**Miyako…**- Cupcake called the Ratatta with a curious expression on her face –**Can you tell Cupcake why Suffer have to close his eyes?**-

-**Well, it a ritual not so common here, but Suffer's family had always that little touch...**- said Miyako -**…With that, the monk's mind will be connected with the one on front and he or she can saw any though, any feeling and any memory…**-

Cupcake smiled for the emotion while Suffer and Tobias was concentrated –**Ummm…**- Suffer looked so deep in Tobias's memories, but he didn't found nothing –**Crap…**- he opened his eyes **–I'm sorry, I can't found anything…**-

Tobias sighed –No worries dude…- he said –And something Miyako didn't told us yet, something about a war here in Johto-.

-**Aah, that…**- Suffer said –**It's something a bit estrange, being honest, just one day the Team Rocket appeared with that white Pokemon and started to shoot. The Gym leaders and Elite 4 become united**** and tried to stop them, but in the end, the Team Rocket won and all the strong trainers in Johto united them for the power ****and the survival for them… I don't know more since that…**-

-Why I have the feeling this have something in common with that Penny?- said Tobias with "puff cheeks" –By the way, we are getting nothing being here…-

-**That's right**- Miyako said –**I'm not going to forgive them to what they did to Suffer…**- she got angry while Suffer got flushed… if it can be even possible.

-**In that case, let me help…**- said Suffer getting close -**… I know all Johto since I was born and maybe you will need help with the new space…**-

Tobias doesn't need to think about that –Welcome to the team Suffer…- he said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>"Suffer" the Gastly joined the team<br>Ability: Levitate  
>Nature: Timid-Sturdy body<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Before I forgot, you will need the eight Gym badges for the beat, or seven…<strong>- said Suffer while he and the rest was getting out of the tower before a little "Paf!"

-Mmh?- Tobias turned to his leg and saw a little, yellow sheep with an eggshell on the head. He removed the eggshell and saw the shiny eyes of the sheep.

This one winked a bit -**…Daddy?**- she asked looking at Tobias. He just made a little smile and took her on his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hope" the Mareep joined the team<br>Ability: Static  
>Nature: Timid-Likes to trash about<strong>

**Captures: 6  
>Badges: 0<br>Deaths: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So yeah, motherfuckers, I hope you understand my style to write, I'm trying to get better any time I write, don't worry. But, I do have to explain why I have both a Wooper and a Mareep (I didn't cheat)<strong>

**Wooper: Route 35**

**Mareep: You got Primo in Violet city?, well, that guy can give you an egg with a Mareep, a Wooper or a Slugma if you answer some questions acording to you trainer ID**

**Hope you enjoy it("O" key, I HATE YOU!)**


End file.
